Beauty Times Two
by worthy-of-love4
Summary: Rumple and Belle are married and live in the Dark Castle. The Dark One's curse is broken and now the two are moving forward, and are expecting their first child together. However, when the doctor has not yet arrived what are the couple to do? Rumbelle baby fic. Oneshot.


**Hi! I am a huge Once Upon a Time fan and an even bigger Rumbelle fan. I've had this story written for a while but now just decided to publish it because Rumple is really making me mad and I know the Eddy and Adam just wanna destroy our poor shipper hearts. Though I hope it doesn't happen. If he gives her a genuine reason why he did what he did and if she loves him enough then they could work. Needless to say I want them to have a happy ending. I love this couple and I decided to publish this little one shot. It's my first Rumbelle story. Enjoy!**

Belle groaned loudly. Her brow was drenched with sweat. Rumplestiltskin sat at her side pressing a cold cloth to her forehead, though it did little to calm her. Her screams only became louder, causing numerous housekeepers to enter the room, but she kept shooing them away. She grunted again as another crippling pain tore through her. It wouldn't be much longer now. "Where is the doctor?" She nearly screamed.

"I don't know, sweetheart. He should be on his way." Rumple replied, anxious.

"I don't think I can make it."

"Yes, you can, my love, you can."

"No, Rumple, please I can't. Please." The look on her eyes was desperate.

Rumplestiltskin reluctantly let go of her hand and went to the opposite end of the bed. His eyebrows shot up when he saw that Belle was right. "Okay, Belle, I'm gonna need you to push for me when this next pain comes, can you do that?" Belle nodded. He never delivered a baby before, but he knew how to do it. However, he hoped he never had to do this, let alone with his own child.

"Rumple." Belle whimpered when the next contraction came.

"Okay, Belle, push." Belle clenched her teeth and pushed herself up on her elbows, trying not to scream. "Good job!"

Belle caught her breath and had a small break before she had to push again. She cried out loudly this time. This was by far the worst pain she has ever felt.

"That's it, that's a good girl." Rumple coached her. It sounded like he was treating her like a child, but she didn't even notice. She relaxed again after the pain subsided. Rumple spoke softly. "Hey." He said to get her attention. She looked up at him."You're beautiful Belle. You're doing great. Just a few more and you'll be there." She nodded, already exhausted.

Rumple's encouraging words did help Belle summon more strength for when the next pain came. "I can see the head. You're almost there." Belle's cried out again as her pain got worse.

"I can't do it." She pleaded.

"Yes, you can." He reassured her. "Belle, look at me." She reluctantly looked up at him. "You can do this, Belle. You are the bravest woman I know and I love you so much. You'll be holding our baby soon and in order for that to happen I need you to push. All right?" She nodded and took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could, loudly crying out in the process.

"You're amazing, Belle." Rumplestiltskin beamed at her. "Just one more, I think." She gathered up what little strength she could muster for one final push.

"That's it, push." Rumple implored. Mere milliseconds later he caught the baby and Belle laid back against the pillows she was propped up on. He cleaned out the baby's mouth and their child took its first breath. At the loud cry Belle looked down and saw her baby's face contorting wildly. She was in awe that she actually gave birth to this screaming little human. "You did it, Belle." Belle smiled and laughed joyfully. Rumple smiled at her proudly, cleaned the baby off, and wrapped it in a blanket.

Rumple lifted the still crying infant into Belle's waiting arms. "It's a girl, my love." He said with tears in his eyes.

Belle's eyes teared up. "A girl?" She said in awe. Her smile grew wider as she brought the baby closer to her.

Belle looked at the baby girl in her arms and a million emotions ran through her all at once. Anxiety, fear, joy, excitement, and most importantly, love, overwhelmed Belle's mind and soul. She knew that being a parent was hard, but she felt like she could do anything at this point. She suffered a long and painful labor and was now holding the incredible result in her arms. Nothing had ever been so wonderful, or so worth it. The little girl had quieted down and was now looking into her mothers eyes. They were the same crystal blue as Belle's, causing her own tears to fall. She was enamored at this little life that she and Rumple created.

After making sure everything with Belle was okay, Rumple soon joined Belle at her side. He wrapped his arm around her and stared at his tiny daughter. Becoming a parent this time around was a thousand times different than with Bae. He was not only present at the birth, but he actually delivered the baby himself. He got to see her take her first breath and reveled in the high pitched cry. He got to feel the effect she already had on him, like how delighted he was to have a little princess to spoil. It was a whole new plethora of emotion. Belle looked over into his eyes and he leaned in to kiss her.

"She's so beautiful." Belle beamed at her daughter when she pulled away. Rumple leaned closer to her and agreed. "Yes, she is. And she has her mother's eyes." Belle giggled at his statement. She turned her head and her expression became more serious. "We created her, Rumple."

"Yes, we did." He nodded.

"Our love created her."

"Yes, our love and nothing but our love created her. That's why she's so perfect." He stroked one of the baby's hands that escaped from the blanket.

"She is. She is perfect, but we are anything but."

"You don't need to have a perfect love to create something perfect. No love is, but it's results can definitely be." He paused. "I love you so much, Belle." He placed his hand on her cheek.

"I love you too, Rumple." He leaned down and tenderly kissed her, his hand running through her hair. They have said 'I love you' and have kissed many times, but this time was different. This time it meant even more because they had the proof of their love in front of them.

Rumple put his arms around his wife and new daughter and the trio sat there in silence. After a few minutes Belle turned to him. "Julia." She said softly, but decidedly.

"Julia?" He confirmed. Belle nodded. He smiled. "Julia it is, then. Welcome to the world, Julia." He lightly kissed Julia's tiny forehead. "We love you."

Suddenly a loud knock came at the door to their bedchamber and one of the housekeepers raced in with the doctor trailing behind her. An exasperated smile graced his lips as he trudged in to the room.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! I don't know if I will write any other Rumbelle stories. Maybe I will if you all like this little one.


End file.
